Remnant Blues
by Neopolitan Wolf
Summary: When Courier Six left, he said that he would return. His companions are getting restless and soon will try to find him. What they discover is something that is better left buried, or should of been found much earlier. Depends how you look at the situation. (Rated T for swearing and violence)
1. Chapter 1

_**Goodbyes**_

Courier Six, that is what the savior of New Vegas was known as. At the age of sixteen he destroyed the Legion, killed Mr House, forced the NCR to leave New Vegas and the surrounding factions alone, survived a head shot and united the factions and so much more. Yet he still remained the same, a caring man, a righteous one, a mighty person. He remained sane, something that wasn't easy to do when you have done everything he has... Then, 2 years later. During his eighteenth birthday, he wanted to seek out a challenge. He ordered his companions to stay in the Mojave and take care of things until he returned.

"Where are you going?" asked Veronica, the Couriers first companion.

"I heard of a guy called the 'Lone Wanderer'. He sacrificed himself for a cause, they say he had companions that matched us. I wanna face them alone, see if I've still got it" replied Six, a goofy smile on his face.

"Your gonna come back, right?" questioned Cass worriedly, the Couriers second companion.

"Heck yea Cass, I'm not gonna fight to the death" he answered, walking up to Cass and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't have your way with anyone while I'm gone to, like you did with me. So rough for my first" said Six teasingly, Cass just rolled her eyes.

"You better prettyboy, I don't wanna have to watch Rex and ED-E for the rest of my life" ordered Boone, the Couriers third companion.

"Yes sir, general Boone" said Six, saluting his friend. Boone returned the gesture.

"Do you have all your medical gear?" asked Arcade, the Couriers forth companion.

"Yep, all in my Pip-Boy" answered Six, showing Arcade his inventory list.

"Boss. Can I check your guns quickly?" asked Raul, the Couriers fifth companion.

"No Raul, you have already checked them like, fifty times dude. Besides" replied Six, materializing his favorite weapon. The Fist of Rawr. "You know I love getting up close and personal" ended Six with a smile. Raul just rolled his eyes.

"Make sure you pack an extra sweater in-case it's cold out. And don't forget to eat everyday and sleep" said Lily, the Couriers sixth companion. She was rubbing away her tears with a handkerchief.

"Yes mam'" replied Six, giving his nightkin grandmother a hug. He then turned to Rex, his seventh companion. Rex was wagging his tail, ready to go. 'Guess he doesn't understand stay, huh' thought the Courier in a sad happiness, before hugging his dog and chaining him up. He handed the chain to Boone then started scratching Rex's head and back, making Rex "ruff" in happiness. He then let go of Rex, which made Rex whimper in protest and sadness "I'm gonna miss you too, buddy" said Six before walking to ED-E.

{When will you be back?} asked ED-E, nobody knew how Six understood the robot.

"Soon, kay" said the Courier before awkwardly hugging the robot. He started walking up the hill of the Mojave Outpost, now clear of destroyed vehicles. Before turning back to his companions. "I'll be back on my nineteenth birthday, kay. Bye everyone!" shouted the Courier, waving as he was walking away. Rex started pulling at the chain, trying to follow. He would not let his master go without him, Boone started struggling with the chain. Losing his grip, Rex was free and raced after Six. Rex easily caught up to Six and tackled him from behind onto the ground, licking his face. Six just laughed before telling Rex to get off and staring at his pet. Rex gave him the most adorable puppy-eyes ever, making Six curse under his breathe. "I'm taking Rex, but nobody else. Okay!" hollered Six before him and Rex sprinted up the hill into the distance. ED-E used his newly installed speed enhancers to boast up the hill and caught up with the two almost instantly. Six just facepalmed while running before shouting back to the other companions. "And ED-E !". After that, the trio were out of sight. The five remaining companions. Boone, Veronica, Lily, Raul, Cass and Arcade just walked back to the Lucky 38 in silence. Even Veronica was silent, which is really rare. Once they were back, four of the companions headed for the Cocktail Lounge while Lily went to the Presidential sweet for some rest and Cass went to her and the Couriers shared room, grabbing his pillow and hugging it until she fell asleep.

Cass dreamed of the Courier with her, both of them sitting in a park. His long blonde hair blowing in the breeze and his pale blue eyes watching their two kids that would be a boy and girl. Boy named Jaune and a girl named Weiss... If only it could be a reality.

Lily dreamed of her precious 'grandson' Six returning home safely and earlier then expected.

Veronica drank for the first time and didn't like it, but forced it down. She found that she can actually hold her own with a drink and outdrank Arcade, a total lightweight, and Boone. But she was unable to beat Raul and passed out on her last shot of Whiskey. She dreamed of herself travelling through a land with her best friend Six and punching every bad guy in sight.

Arcade dreamed of him and Six on a beach somewhere, wearing nothing except sunglasses and staring out at the beautiful ocean sea.

Boone dreamed of him and his wife walking through New Vegas hand in hand, preparing to have another wedding and inviting all of Boones friends... And these guys. If only this could be true.

Raul didn't sleep, except, he stared at the wall and just day-dreamed of himself as a human again with his beautiful girl. His lady... Then brought himself out of his trance, had another shot and started working on his guns Six gave him...

"You better come back Boss... You need to come back"

* * *

**_A/N - Hello their, reader. Thanks for taking a chance on this, it's actually my first fanfiction. I know it isn't a very long chapter, but this is just the beginning. Please Review, follow and favorite. I would seriously appreciate it, pretty please?. And please, mainly review. I love hearing feedback on things on I do, be it drive, sing, act etc. Thanks and have a very, VERY excellent day/night._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Coming Back**

Today was the Couriers birthday.

'Finally, he's coming back' thought Cass happily and excitedly, acting a-bit out of character. She was dressed in her normal attire and was waiting outside of the Lucky 38, sitting down on the stairs just outside the doors. With her was Raul in his normal overalls, who hadn't slept, and Lily, who was already outside waiting for the rest of her friends. In her signature attire of a nightkin farmer/grandmother. Soon they were joined by Boone, dressed in his NCR wrap armor, and Veronica. In her undamaged blue dress the Courier found for her. Last out was Arcade in his normal doctor attire.

"Good mornig everyone, lets make out way to the Outpost" ordered Cass, before she stood and all the others followed. The trip was filled with chatter, everyone, including Boone, was happy.

"Think that this 'Lone Wanderer' dude's companions joined Six. He was always good with his words" asked Veronica aloud.

"Maybe, we will see" said Arcade

"Boss probably didn't even fight them. So suave with his words, their probably with him right now" answered Raul

"CAZADOR" shouted Lily, before Boone pulled out his Anti Material Rifle and aimed down the sight before pulling the trigger. The bullet hit the overgrown bugs head and came out the otherside.

"Insta kill" muttered Boone, before strapping his rifle to his back.

"Nice shot" complimented Cass with a smile, happiness clear in her voice. Boone raised his eyebrow, along with everyone else as they stared at Cass. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Your happy" replied Raul, causing Cass to blush and her smile grew bigger.

"Well, no duh. Six is coming home" she answered

"Your underaged boyfriend" said Boone

"Hey, their is only a five year age difference" said Cass in her defense, it was true. She was smitten with him and forced herself onto the young sixteen year old.

"You took a sixteen year old boys virginity at the age of twenty one, bit of a-

"I am not a couger!" interrupted Cass, huffing in protest.

"Look, the Mojave Outpost is just ahead" intervened Raul, before Veronica and Cass got into a shouting match. Instantly, Cass turned her head around in neck breaking speed and started running up the hill with all the others soon following. As soon as they were under the shade provided by the two statues, they sat down for a breather. Except Cass.

"Where is he?" asked Cass outloud, Boone rolled his eyes, Arcade just rubbed his temple, Raul facepalmed, Veronica giggled and Lily nodded in argreement.

"I am pretty sure he didn't say he would be back like magic" answered Veronica, causing Cass to just blush at her stupidity.

'Usually I'm more, not like this' thought Cass before sitting next to her friends.

* * *

It was now nightfall, if they had a watch. It would say 11:30pm.

"Where the fuck IS HE!" Cass screamed in frustration, they had been waiting all day for Six and yet... No sign of him.

" Calm down Cass, he might be taking a little longer then expected" said Arcade softly, trying to calm Cass. Veronica had already left when the sun was still up, she put on her gauntlet and slammed her fist into the ground as she left angryily. Cracking the pavement. Boone was the second to crack, walking off back to the Lucky 38. Next was Lily, walking away muttering

"When he get's back, grandma is NOT gonna be happy". The only ones left were: Cass, Raul and Arcade.

"Hey, look" said Raul as he pointed at a light. It was nearing them and instinctly, Arcade grabbed his Plasma Rifle while Raul akimboed his Hunting Revolvers. Cass pulled out her Hunting Rifle and they were all aiming at the light. Standing in the light was a man that wore a cowboy hat, sunglasses, black shirt, brown duster, blue jeans and black shoes. He raised his hands up in defence as he set down the lantern he was holding.

"Woah their pardners" he said, hands still up. "No need for violence now".

"Fuck are you?" asked Cass hotly, she was still upset about Six missing.

"Don't have no name, missy. Just call me the Mysterious Stranger"

"Okay, stranger. Where you coming from?"

"The D.C ruins, looking for a small group that were held up in the Lucky 38. Got a message for them" he replied, the trio all lowered their guns. "You know where that place is?" he asked, hands now lowered.

"Sure, follow us" said Cass before her, Arcade and Raul lead him away. They all walked back in silence. Once they were back, they told the Mysterious Stranger to wait in the Cocktail Lounge while they gathered the rest of their group of misfits. Soon all six were standing in front of him, waiting for answers.

"What do you want?" asked Cass

"I am here to tell ya of ya pal Six" he answered

"What about the Boss?" questioned Raul

"He's gone missing" replied the Stranger. Everyone froze.

"What do you mean. Pick your words real carefully" said Cass angrily, hand over her Hunting Revolvers handle. Thumbing it.

"I meet up with him in D.C, he asked me where he could find my old friend the Lone Wanderers companions. Each of them seperated is what I told him"

_D.C Ruins, 6 Months before Six has to return_

"Really, well that sucks. Know where I could find them?" asked Six

"Not very sure. Charon and Jericho dissapered of the grid. Dogmeat never leaves his grave with Fawkes keepin him company and the robot he had, Sergeant RL-3. Clover and Butch have settled down in a old vault and-

"Wheres the vault?" interrupted Six

"Hmm, oh. Vault 101, near a old town called Megaton"

"Can you show me?"

_Mojave Wasteland, New Vegas, Lucky 38 Casino. Present_

"I took him their, he said thanks for the escort and entered with his dog and robot following. And asked me to come back here and tell yall. He said, if he's not back today. Chances are, he's trapped" told the Stranger, Veronica was crying with Boone holding her in his arms. Arcade was silent, Raul and Lily left the room and Cass was enraged. She was pointing her Hunting Rifle straight at the Strangers head.

"Cass" said Arcade softly, reaching out to the Rifle and pulling down the barrel. Cass just walked away to the elevator aswell and left. Then something clicked for Arcade. "What do you mean... Trapped?"

"Trapped as in... Trapped I guess. Don't know no details mister" replied the Mysterious Stranger. "Well I'll be on my-

"No way" said Veronica with Boone aiming his rifle at his head. "Your taking us to this vault"

"Your helping us find Six" ordered Boone

"And" said Raul, coming from behind the stranger and pushing a Hunting Revolver into his back.

'When did he get back?' thought Arcade, slightly confused

"Your helping bring back my grandson" said Lily, appearing right in front of the Mysterious Stranger and aiming a Bumper Sword at his throat.

"And thats final" said Cass, standing at the door of the elevator.

"Where did you three come from!" shouted Arcade frustratingly

"Elevator, it's real queit when you want it to be" answered Cass.

"Okay" said Arcade, stiil confused. Until he turned to the Mysterious Stranger. "And I agree wholeheartedly with my friends here. Your helping us until we find Six" stated Arcade calmly and matter-of-factly. The Mysterious stranger just smiled and asked a simple question.

"When do we go?"

**_A/N - Second chapter completed. I know, sorta makes no sense and probably feels really rushed. But allow me to explain. The Enclave is supposedly no longer in D.C right, in my version. I have twisted the lore a little bit. you will see in chapter 3 okay, I promise. Please, I beg of ye to follow, favorite and REVIEW. (Notice how much more bigger the word REVIEW is, he he) Do not get me wrong, I appreciate and love you readers following and favoriting. But I want some feedback aswell, so please review. Pretty please?_**

**_P.S - I wanna ask you beautiful readers something. Should I upload chapters as soon as I'm finished or wait until the next update date. The updates are gonna be once a week if the latter is picked. (Hoping I used latter correctly)_**

**_Guest Reviewers_**

**_mastermind - Thank you dear reader. Glad you enjoy it_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Going On A Trip**

"Ready to go?" asked Cass as she overlooked her comrades. They were all standing outside New Vegas and Freeside at the first gate.

Arcade was wearing his usual doctor attire and was holding a bag filled to the brim with 20 Stimpaks, 10 Rad-X, 10 Radaway, 20 Super Stimpaks and some extra plasma ammo and laser ammo. Strapped on his back was his favorite gun, a gift from Six. A 3 barrel Plasma Rifle that fired both Plasma from two barrels and Laser from one. Engraved on the laser barrel was 'Ashes'.

Boone was wearing his NCR Wrap attire with his signature Aviator Glasses and 1st Recon Beret. His weapons consisted of one Anti-Material Rifle and one modified Hunting Rifle strapped on his back. The modifications were a silencer and scope with an extended magazine. His gift from Six was a special Bowie Kinfe that had an engraving on the blade. It said 'Last Thing You Never See' on the blade and hilt. He also was holding a bag filled with Hollow Point and Armor Piercing Rounds. 60 of each and 100 normal rounds for each gun.

Lily was wearing her normal farmer/grandmother attire. On her back she strapped a Bumper Sword, a Super Sledge and a Minigun with a backpack filled with 2000 rounds for it. Strapped on her side was another Bumper Sword, but more straight and refined. Her gift from Six was a Fat Man that was strapped on her back aswell. It also had an engraving that said 'Listen To Grandma'. She had six Mini-Nukes for it.

Raul was wearing some Reinforced Leather Armor. On his back he had two Sawed Off Shotguns and a backpack filled with shells for them both, 200 for each. He also had his two Hunting Revolvers and a satchel with 60 rounds for each. His gift from Six was his favoriite axe, Knock-Knock. He had it strapped on his back. On the handle it said 'Were Not Monsters'.

Veronica was wearing a personalized set of BOS armor, no longer built like a beast. It was more thin and she could move better in it. Her and Six worked on it together. Her weapons were a Assault Carbine on her back with 300 rounds hidden in secret compartments in her armor. She was wearing her gifts from Six, a pair of Power Gauntlets. But these ones were customized, they were more armored and could put holes through anything she hits. Nothing has ever survived two hits from these babys. Engraved on each one was'BOOM'.

Lastly is Cass. She was dressed in NCR Ranger unform with her signature cowgirl hat. She always had a secret wish that she wanted to be a Ranger, but she could never make it in. So Six asked the NCR for a favor before he decided to take New Vegas. Her weapons were a pair of Hunting Revolvers on her waist in holsters, a Hunting Shotgun and Anti-Material Rifle on her back and a special Bowie Knife given to her by Six. Engraved in the blade was 'Forever Yours'. She had 100 shells for the Shotgun and 30 rounds for her Rifle. Also, she had 20 Hollow-Points and 30 Armor Piercing rounds all in a bag she had.

"Heck yea, we never travel anymore" said Veronica excitedly.

"If only it were under better circumstances" added Arcade.

"Cheer up, Six hates seeing us down remember?" encouraged Raul.

"Thats true" agreed Boone.

"Lets get going dearies" ordered Lily. Everyone started walking towards the train station that they all helped repair. It had a railway that ran to D.C. Once at the traing station they entered and Veronica ran up front, she's the only one that knew how to drive it. They all just sat in silence, thinking about what their gonna do if they couldn't find Six.

'Maybe I could go back to my old unit' thought Boone

'The Followers in the Fort might need me again' thought Arcade

'I could help Feral Ghouls, try making them normal again' thought Raul

'Try keeping New Vegas stable in his honor' thought Lily, Cass and Veronica. Though they didn't know that they thought the same thing. They arrived in D.C about 3 weeks time.

"Don't worry Six, were coming"

* * *

_**A/N - They are nearing him. Its nearly time. Please favorite, follow and review. I hope that my whole, description thing was satisfactory. Nukapedia (Fallout WiKi) doesn't wanna work with my internet. Please tell me how I did**_

_**Guest Reviews**_

_**mastermind - It's either next chapter or chapter 5**_


	4. Chapter 4

**What. The Actual. Fuck**

The Companions plus one were now standing in front of Vault 101. Thanks to the Strangers great directional skills, they were their in no time. No time as in, 3 FUCKING DAYS!. And great directional skills as in... EVERY SINGLE WAY HE PICKED WAS DECIDED BY ENI MEENIE MINIE FUCKING MO

"Why... Was it so hard... To find this place. Even Six... Had better. Directional skills... And even with his map... He was FUCKING USELESS!" panted out Cass as she sat down with everyone following her lead except the Stranger and Lily.

"I do apologize-

"Fuck your apology dude" snapped Veronica frustratedly. She loved to punch things just as much as the next girl. But 12 Deathclaws, 3 Behemoths, 20 Ghouls and a couple of Fire Ant nest plus 4 packs of raiders would frustrate anyone.

"I am sorry. I could not remember the right way"

"Fu-

"Cass" said Arcade softly. "It's a simple misunderstanding. Now, Stranger. Lead the way"

"Of co-

"Wait... Need a break" interrupted Raul tiredly as he laid in the dirt. They all relaxed for at-least 5 minutes before moving again. Veronica complained that she was too tired but Cass ordered her and kept kicking her sides until she would get up. It hurt her foot like hell but still, as energetic as Veronica could be. She could also be lazy.

"Okay, okay" said Veronica as she rose from her resting place.

"Ow, my old bones" groaned Raul as he laid on the ground. Cass then kicked his side... Hard. "Ow, my torso" moaned Raul as he also rose. Once everyone was up they followed the Stranger in. 10 minutes of searching later and they came across the Overseers room. They had searched the entire place and this room was the last.

"Hey Stranger" Asked Boone as something clicked in his mind. "Didn't you say other people were here?". Everyone turned to look expectantly at the Stranger... But he was gone

"What the hell!" shouted Cass as she looked around. No sign of the man.

"Dick move" muttered Veronica as she stared at the door of the Overseers office. She then mindlessly opened it and wondered inside, everyone following her lead.

"What is this" asked Arcade as he walked upto the device.

"Could be a weapon" said Raul carelessly... Everyone just shrougged.

"Come on, let's get outta here and try finding Si- WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Cass as her and everyone else was sucked in through the device... Dissappearing into a void of blackness. Then everything went dark.

* * *

"Ow, my everything" moaned Raul as he laid on the... 'Soft ground?" thought Raul before he leapt up and stared at the... 'Grass?'. Then he strated taking in his surroundings. "Trees?" he questioned outloud. "Arcade is going to go crazy when he see's all... This" said Raul fearfully as something clicked for his old mind. Where were the others?

"Owwwww, turn off the light" groaned a familliar female voice. Veronica.

'Oh thank god' thought Raul as he turned around and saw Veronica leaning up against the tree with her hand out.

"You gonna help?" asked Veronica as Raul made his way to her.

'Today is gonna suck'

* * *

"Ow, my back" groaned Cass as she rose from the concrete beneath her. When she opened her eyes she saw Boone standing and overlooking something. 'We must be pretty high' she thought.

"Finally up?" asked Boone without turning to her.

"Yeah, why. What's up?" she asked, standing up and soon on her feet.

"Check it out" he said as he gestured for Cass to stand next to him. "Better then Vegas" Boone muttered under his breath. She was now standing next to him and her jaw dropped at what she saw. People, actual normal people. People without weapons, not worrying about anything. Just passing eachother. And the buildings looked undamaged and still had power running through each one.

"What. The actual. Fu-mmph" said Cass as Boone covered her mouth.

"Shhhh" he said before pointing at the back of them. "Sniper out" he whispered as he slowly crawled over to where he heard a noise.

"It's a dock" said Cass dumbly. Only reason she said it dumbly was because it looked perfect, really good condition. And the boats were still able to work.

"Their" he gestured with a hand signal. She grabbed out her Sniper Rifle _**(Yes, their will be some weapons I didn't mention) **_and zoomed in on where he was pointing.

"Hostage situation"

* * *

If you asked Jaune how his day was going. He would say pretty darn good, his team was all training and now he had some time to kill and could read the latest installment of "Red vs Blue: Blood Gulch Chronicles". It was a very immature, but popular and very funny comic series. In the next week it was going to be a television show, so Jaune was having a good day.

"MOTHER OF OUM, WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Jaune (Yes, like a girl) as a blue beast and a doctor teleported into his team room. He instantly froze in fear as he saw that they were indeed... Armed. 'Okay, Jaune. Your a hunter, grab your blade and arrest them. No, actually, run away to Ozpin or a nearby tea-

"That was... Unexpected" said the docter as he was the first one to get up. Jaune instantly grab his sword out and aimed it at the doctor.

"S-S-Sir... Don't mo-move" stuttered Jaune 'dammit Jaune, keep it toge-

"Ahem, please. Refrain from pointing your blade at me young man or else I will not hesitate to shoot" said the doctor as he gestured with his head for Jaune to look down. What he saw wasn't very pleasent, a gun aiming for his heart. Jaune instantly put his blade away. "Thank you, you are civilized" he said as he too put his gun away. "I am Arcade and this is my associate Lily. Would you like to tell me where I am and more importantly... Where I can find my friends"

* * *

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT VERONICA!" shouted Raul as he and Veronica were running away from a giant, white Radscorpion.

"SHUT UP, I GOT THIS UNDER CONTROL!" she shouted in response before stoping and quickly twisting her body around allowing for her fist to connect with the creatures face. _Crack_. You could here the impact, but it didn't die. It was blown back.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" shouted Raul as he akimboed ihis Revolvers and started shooting. The shots seemed to be damaging the beast and holding it back. 'What did I do to get paired with this one, God'

"KEEP FIRING" shouted Veronica as she started sprinting for the beast and landing a solid uppercut to the beasts chin. She didn't stop, she started slamming away as the beast kept moving. Hit after hit until the thing went limp.

"Now that thats done. Those black Deathclaws are coming" warned Raul as he gestured to the pack of 20 black Deathclaws.

"Wheres the others when you need them, am I right?"... Raul just gave her a blank look before responding

"Maybe if you didn't think you could kill _that thing _in one hit, this wouldn't of happened"

"Shut up and start firing" ordered Veronica "No need to blame people" she said before grabbing out her Carbine and opening fire, with Raul doing the same.

* * *

"DIE LEGION SCUM!' screamed Boone as he kept firing atthe fast moving red hood while Cass fired at the one with the bow.

"SHUT UP BOONE!" shouted Cass over the rounds coming out of her Rifle. 'Why did I get the maniac with the color "Red" as his trigger'.

"DAMMIT, WHY AREN'T THEY DYING!" screamed Boone as he reloaded his Hunting Rifle. He is sure that he got a direct headshot on the girl with a bow, but she pulled a Six, leapt back up and started attacking the guy with orange hair and his friends. The "Legion Whore" as he called the red one was shot through the chest but got up and started dashing around so fast even he could'nt get a clear shot.

'Where are you Six'

* * *

"What do you mean" answered Arcade as he stood in front of a man named Ozpin. "Where is America, I don't wanna stay here any longer. Do you have any operational boats" he was starting to get frustrated.

"I apologize, but maybe if you could calm down"

"CALM DOWN!' shouted Arcade as he was feed up with this guy. "YOUR TRYING TO TELL ME AMERICA DOESN'T EXIST!"

"We have never heard of an 'America'" replied Ozpin, taking a sip of his mug's contents.

"The what country is this, then?" asked Arcade.

"First, tell me about your place called 'America'".

_**A/N - I know, what are weak way of getting them to Remnant. Please forgive my incompetence (Did I spell that right, and use the word right?). But I couldn't think of any other way. Please tell me how I did with the combat. Please be sure to follow, favorite and review. Sorry for the late update aswell (If it was late). I recently got a new Xbox One and got a copy of Destiny and am now addicted. But I will try not being late, again, I apologize.**_

_**Guest Reviews**_

_**mastermind - Thank you. And I didn't know of any cowboy suit for Raul?**_

_**Guest - I appreciate the honesty, and I must agree. It was to much, wasn't it. And please forgive for the short chapters, from now I. They will be as long as I can possibly do**_


End file.
